shades_of_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Dene
Stephen Dene is the head of the Secret Police who is tasked with dealing with the ghosts in the London area. Aurora Deveaux first meets him after Wexford becomes the centre of police activity, following a murder on the school premises. As of ''The Madness Underneath, ''Stephen is Rory's current love interest. Appearance Stephen is a teenager, and is therefore a very young-looking police officer. He has been described as having dark hair, a thin nose, and long hollows under his cheekbones. He also wears glasses. Biography Early Life Stephen was born into an affluent family, who could afford a personal housekeeper and had the money to send him to Eton school. While there, he was captain of the 2nd rowing team. Stephen reveals to Rory that he got the Sight due to his suicide attempt by hanging in the boat shed, and not due to a boating accident as he had first said. As a child and young adult he had always wanted to be a Police Officer; a career path is father didn't approve of. Gaining the Sight ... Stephen triggered the Sight. Stephen is initiated into the English government's Shades division. Copy-Cat caseCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:ShadesCategory:The Boy in the SmokeCategory:The Name of the StarCategory:The Madness UnderneathCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Article stubs When a Copy-Cat begins to replicate Jack the Ripper's attacks on the anniversaries of the victims' deaths, the people of England begin to panic. The murderer appears to be following one version of the Jack the Ripper legend, and so authorities scramble to anticipate his next move. One of the first murders is recorded on CCTV footage, but the police are baffled to discover that the victim appeared to fall at the hands of an invisible attacker. After this discovery, Stephen and the Shades under his authority (Callum and Boo) are tasked with aiding the investigation. ... Word spreads to Stephen and the other Shades that a high school girl named Aurora Deveaux (Rory) may have the Sight. This is due to the fact that she witnessed an unknown man on the Wexford Sixth-Form College grounds: a man who her accompanying friend did not see. ... After Rory follows Boo to her rendezvous with Stephen, Rory happens to witness a person walk right through a ghost. This shocks her, and Boo persuades Stephen to take Rory back to the apartment to explain. As their leader, Stephen sits across from Rory and gives an explanation for her Sight, as well as the history of the Shades' police sector. The Quaint Cult In ''The Madness Underneath, ''Stephen and the other Shades are called to investigate the death of a woman named Dawn Somner. ... Jane intimidates Rory by listing the addresses of her loved ones, with the implicit threat that she and her followers can bring harm to Rory's relatives if Rory does not obey. In response, Rory obliges out of fear and gets inside Jane's car. While on they're on the move, Stephen drives his police car and rams into the side of Jane's vehicle. The impact of the crash leaves a bleeding gash on Stephen's forehead and he (unknowingly) receives a significant trauma to his head. Stephen merely brushes off his injuries, either unaware that he had sustained a serious brain trauma or unwilling to be distracted from Rory's situation. Hospitalisation Back at his flat, Stephen vaguely remarks on having a headache. Early the next morning, Boo goes to wake up Stephen but finds him unresponsive. When she still cannot force him awake, she alerts Callum and Rory and they call for an ambulance. Paramedics arrive at Stephen's flat, assess his condition, and immediately transport him to the ICU. A doctor later explains to Rory, Callum, and Boo that Stephen's has suffered an epidural hematoma (or hemorrhage). The hit to Stephen's head during their collision with Jane's car the previous evening was left untreated, and eventually resulted in Stephen's comatose state. Medical staff drain the blood from Stephen's brain and place him on life support while the other Shades wait for news. The doctor hesitantly tells them all that they've made him comfortable, but that "decisions need to be made by the family" (as in, whether or not they will turn off Stephen's life support). Ultimately, Rory, Boo, Callum and Thorpe come to the collective decision that Stephen would not want to live by having a machine force breath into his body. Rory remembers Newman's theory that a person who dies while holding an activated terminus might have a greater chance of lingering as a ghost. Callum is vehemently and violently opposed to testing this idea on Stephen, but Thorpe threatens to have him removed from the room. Later, when Stephen dies, he does not immediately reappear by his body's side. Boo tells Rory that ghosts don't always appear where they died, and that Stephen's ghost could be anywhere. Search for Stephen In ''The Shadow Cabinet, ''...